


make you feel pretty

by maxinethehero



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinethehero/pseuds/maxinethehero
Summary: but it was the day, saturday july 17th, and beverly marsh was going to introduce her (first) girlfriend to her bestest friends.





	make you feel pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeandwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeandwill/gifts), [eddiekspbraks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiekspbraks/gifts).



bev was nervous. not the usually anxiety she felt but nerves. like butterflies sitting in her stomach, making a nice home for themselves.

  
the boys, of course, knew of her preference to girls than boys. fuck they all liked the same sex themselves but actually meeting a her partner, her girlfriend, is fucking scary. none of the losers had ever had a partner outside of their club so introducing someone new was nerve racking.

  
ok so maybe one of them already knew orion and maybe they were in a band together but how would they react to them being together, girlfriends, romantic stylez. it was the 90’s for crying out loud, ellen was gay! winona ryder had kissed girls in films! it wasn’t illegal! but beverly marsh was still scared.

  
orion told her not to worry, that richie had told them all about the ‘cool wacky adventures spaghetti and kosher’ got up to (who ever that was) and she had no reason to worry.

  
but beverly was a worrier.

  
but it was the day, saturday july 17th, and beverly marsh was going to introduce her (first) girlfriend to her bestest friends.

  
beverly drove to the loser hq (aka the 2 bedroom apartment that mike, ben, stan and bill rented) as her hand rested on orion’s thigh, over her pretty summer dress, ready to meet bev’s friends.

as they pulled up, orion realised two things. one, beverly marsh had very uneven fingernails. and two, the neighbours must _hate_ the losers. they were loud, as loud as a fucking ‘island of misfit toys’ concert. shit, she was going to like these boys.

 

’just remember,’ bev started, slightly abruptly,’ we aren’t called the losers for nothing.’

’don’t worry babe, i already know richard,’ orion replied with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh blame my friends for me making this! bev deserves a girlfriend ok!!  
> bev is pan in this, orion is a lesbian.


End file.
